Words
by Aika-chii
Summary: Sepertinya 50 kata saja masih kurang untuk menggambarkan perasaan mereka. 50 sentences about NetherIndo.


**Disclaimer**: Axis Power Hetalia (c) Hidekaz Himaruya

**Summary**: Sepertinya 50 kata saja masih kurang untuk menggambarkan perasaan mereka.

**Pairing**: Netherlands/Indonesia

* * *

><p>1. <em>Flower<em>  
>Netherlands selalu suka memainkan bunga anggrek yang menghiasi sanggul Indonesia, sampai membuat wajah gadis itu merah merona.<p>

2. _Song_  
>Nesia selalu menyanyikan tembang-tembang andalannya setiap malam, sambil membelai lembut rambut jambul Neth yang sedang tertidur di meja kerjanya.<p>

3. _War_  
>Netherlands terkenal sebagai negara penjajah yang kuat, dan lihai berperang. Tapi Neth sendiri bingung kenapa ketika 'perang' sepele dengan Nesia, dia tak pernah menang?<p>

4. _Waiting_  
>Neth memandangi jam tangannya berulang-ulang. Khawatir kenapa Nesia belum datang juga, padahal ini kencan pertama mereka? Tapi, Neth tidak menyesal menunggu lama, karena hari itu Nesia memang benar-benar cantik dengan balutan dress biru muda itu.<p>

5. _Skin_  
>"Kenapa kau yang berkulit putih mulus seperti itu malah menyukai wanita dengan kulit sawo matang seperti aku ini?"<br>"Justru karena itulah, kau malah terlihat manis."

6. _Name_  
>Nesia selalu heran mengapa Neth masih memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Indies', padahal dia 'kan sudah merdeka? Ketika Nesia menanyakan hal itu padanya, Neth hanya membalas diam dengan semburat merah menghiasi pipinya.<p>

7. _Scarf_  
>Bagian mencuci, Nesia jagonya! Semua tumpukan cucian dapat dia selesaikan dengan cepat. Tapi, kalau sudah mencuci syal Neth, kecepatannya mencuci menurun drastis.<p>

8. _Flirt_  
>"Indies, bolehkah aku menjajah lagi?"<br>"Hah? Jaman gini masih penjajahan?"  
>"Kali ini aku bukan ingin menjajah wilayahmu, atau sumber daya alammu. Tapi hatimu."<p>

9. _Rival_  
>Neth dan Japan sangaaat akrab. Sangat. Saking akrabnya, terkadang Japan suka ngeri sendiri. Nesia hanya bisa tertawa melihat tingkah Neth.<p>

10. _Gift_  
>Neth selalu terlihat murung ketika ditugaskan untuk kembali ke negaranya oleh bosnya. Setidaknya gantungan kunci dengan replika Candi Borobudur pemberian Nesia dapat membuatnya selalu ingat dengan gadis itu, dan selalu ingat untuk kembali padanya.<p>

11. _Sibling_  
>Nesia akrab sekali dengan saudara-saudari Neth, Luxembourg dan Belgium. Tapi bagaimana caranya Neth bisa akrab dengan Malaysia yang jutek, Singapore yang businessman, dan Philippine yang kerjanya ngedeketin Japan terus?<p>

12. _Meet_  
>Nesia selalu ingat dimana dia pertama kali bertemu dengan Neth di pelabuhan itu, dimana pria jangkung itu memuji namanya yang katanya terdengar indah.<p>

13. _Beauty_  
>Menurutnya, Nesia adalah wanita tercantik di dunia. Mengapa? Karena Nesia-lah yang pertama kali tersenyum manis padanya ketika dirinya melangkahkan kaki di pelabuhan itu.<p>

14. _Ghost_  
>Nesia tidak suka dengan hantu. Sangat tidak suka. Tapi kalau ada Neth yang memegang tangannya, mungkin dia tidak perlu takut lagi.<p>

15. _First_  
>Nesia tak percaya first kiss-nya akan diambil pemuda jangkung itu. Itu pun secara tak sengaja ketika mereka bertabrakan dengan posisi dia jatuh di atas Neth.<p>

16. _Envy_  
>Nesia selalu menatap Neth tajam ketika pria itu menghisap cerutu kesayangannya. "Jadi, mana yang lebih kau sayang, cerutu itu atau aku?"<p>

17. _Doll_  
>Bagi Nesia, boneka beruang pemberian Neth adalah benda berharga. Karena itu adalah hadiah pertama yang diberikan Neth ketika menemukan dirinya menangis di ladang tebu sore itu.<p>

18. _Foods_  
>Neth selalu rindu akan kue-kue manis khas kampung halamannya. Tetapi dia tidak bisa melewati sehari saja tanpa makanan buatan Nesia yang enak dan pedas itu.<p>

19. _Snow_  
>Ketika Nesia pertama kali melihat salju di negara kincir angin itu, Neth-lah yang memegang tangannya terus menerus agar gadis itu tidak beku kedinginan.<p>

20. _Fever_  
>Suhu badan Neth terus menaik, tubuhnya berkeringat. Mungkin ini efek kehujanan kemarin, pikirnya. Yang dia harapkan saat ini adalah agar Nesia bisa pergi sebentar dari sisi tempat tidurnya supaya suhu badannya setidaknya turun sedikit.<p>

21. _Poems_  
>Setiap hari, tumpukan puisi-puisi cinta yang manis selalu muncul di meja kerja Nesia. Nesia sendiri tidak tahu kalau yang sebenarnya menulis puisi -puisi itu adalah Neth.<p>

22. _Sleep_  
>Nesia sulit tidur sendiri, sampai pada akhirnya dia tidur berdua dengan Neth di kamar pemuda itu. Justru itu malah membuat Neth sulit tidur karena wajahnya memerah dan terasa panas.<p>

23. _Wake_  
>Ketika terbangun, Nesia syok dengan semua yang terjadi dan langsung kabur ke kamarnya sebelum Neth ikut bangun. Dia berlari sambil berusaha melupakan kalau tadi dia sempat dipeluk oleh Neth.<p>

24. _Rules_  
>Neth tahu jelas, dia tidak boleh melakukan sesuatu yang aneh ketika gadis itu tidur di sampingnya. Atau nanti pembantu-pembantu gadis itu (Jakarta, Bandung, Palembang, dll.) bisa-bisa menggebukinya sampai habis.<p>

25. _Sorry_  
>Neth tidak pernah mengatakan 'maaf' secara langsung. Tapi jika Nesia menangis, dia akan mengucapkan maaf beratus-ratus kali karena merasa benar-benar bersalah.<p>

26. _Gardening_  
>Neth sangat pandai dalam hal berkebun, dan selalu ingat untuk menggantikan Nesia menyiram koleksi tanaman hiasnya ketika gadis itu sedang lupa.<p>

27. _Hair_  
>Setiap pagi, Neth selalu menata rambutnya agar megarah ke 'atas'. Padahal rambut Neth yang basah dan menurun seusai mandi pagi sudah cukup keren di mata Nesia.<p>

28. _Tall_  
>Nesia selalu sebal kenapa Neth jauh lebih tinggi darinya, membuatnya sulit untuk berjinjit lebih tinggi dan mencium kening kekasihnya itu.<p>

29. _Warm_  
>Nesia suka sekali ketika berada dalam dekapan Neth, karena pada detik itu juga, dia merasa hangat, nyaman, dan aman sekaligus.<p>

30. _Truth_  
>Sebenarnya dari dulu yang Nesia inginkan bukannya perang yang bertumpahan darah, tetapi hanya berpegangan tangan dengan Neth sambil menyusuri taman yang ada di dekat rumahnya, seperti sepasang kekasih biasa.<p>

31. _Blush_  
>Neth tidak bisa mengontrol wajahnya yang memerah dan memanas ketika 'Indies' memohon dengan wajah seimut itu padanya.<p>

32. _Force_  
>Belgium menatap dingin Neth ketika kakaknya belum juga menyerahkan cincin berlian berhiaskan itu pada Nesia. Neth hanya bisa duduk terdiam mendengar omelan adiknya yang ternyata sama berisiknya dengan Nesia.<p>

33. _Rain_  
>Nesia paling suka hujan-hujanan, dan Neth selalu kewalahan untuk membujuk gadis itu agar berhenti dan meneduh dulu. Walau melarangnya dengan nada yg terdengar dingin, ia tetap khawatir kalau nanti gadis itu sakit.<p>

34. _Bunny_  
>Neth tidak pernah memberi tahu 'Indies' kalau pasangan kelinci putih dan coklat miliknya dia beri nama dirinya dan Nesia sendiri.<p>

35. _Lolicon_  
>Japan sering bilang pada Nesia untuk hati-hati dengan Neth, karena dia lolicon. Nesia hanya mengangguk-angguk saja tanpa mengerti apa-apa.<p>

36. _Tulip_  
>Nesia selalu suka memainkan rambut Netherlands. Ketika ditanya mengapa, dia bilang karena mirip bunga tulip favoritnya (kedua setelah anggrek tentu saja). Neth hanya diam-salting dan pipinya bersemu merah.<p>

37. _Money_  
>Baru pertama kali ini Neth berpikiran bahwa ada hal yang lebih berharga daripada uang. Dan hal itu adalah Indonesia.<p>

38. _Arrogant_  
>Neth itu sombong, banget. Menyebalkan sih, tapi pipi merahnya ketika menyombongkan sesuatu pada Nesia itu terlihat manis bagi gadis itu.<p>

39. _Separate_  
>Demi rakyatnya, Nesia rela berpisah dengan orang yang dicintainya. Tapi demi kebahagiaan Nesia, Neth rela berpisah dan memberikan kemerdekaan pada gadis itu.<p>

40. _Pillow_  
>Nesia suka sekali tidur di pundak lebar Neth. Dan Neth menidurkan kepalanya di kepala 'Indies'. Saking terlarutnya dalam posisi itu, mereka tak tahu kalau Japan mengambil foto mereka secara diam-diam.<p>

41. _Memories_  
>Neth selalu kembali kepada Nesia. Karena sebanyak apapun kenangan buruk diantara mereka, kenangan-kenangan manis diantara semua itu selalu mendorong mereka untuk berharap.<p>

42. _Star_  
>Nesia percaya pada keajaiban bintang jatuh. Dia selalu memohon agar Neth cepat kembali ke sisinya. Di sisi lain, Neth yang tidak percaya itu semua diam-diam ikut memohon, agar tugas-tugasnya cepat selesai dan dia bisa 'kembali' ke Indonesia.<p>

43. _Window_  
>Neth tidak pernah memberi tahu Nesia kapan dia akan datang berkunjung. Karena itu, hampir setiap hari Nesia termanggu di depan jendela rumahnya, menanti kedatangan si jambul pirang itu.<p>

44. _Cool_  
>"Satu-satunya orang yang dapat membuat orang se-cool Neth jadi melankolis sepeti ini hanyalah Nesia." Ucap Luxembourg dan Belgium ketika nations yang lain menanyakan perubahan sifat kakak mereka akhir-akhir ini.<p>

45. _Stalker_  
>Berciuman di tengah hujan merupakan 'mimpi romantis' Nesia dari dulu. Tapi ketika Neth melakukan itu padanya, dia tak tahu kalau Japan dan kamera kesayangannya, memotret semua kejadian itu. Esok harinya, Nesia syok ketika dia di-tag di Facebook-<p>

46. _Hand_  
>Nesia merasa tangannya terlihat kecil ketika berpegangan tangan dengan Neth. Dan juga terasa lebih hangat dari sebelumnya.<p>

47. _Hug_  
>Satu-satunya orang yang paling sering Neth peluk adalah Nesia. Walau sebenarnya dia kesulitan untuk menunduk dan memeluk gadis itu, sesungguhnya dia benar-benar menikmati momen tersebut.<p>

48. _Lesson_  
>Neth mengomel pada Nesia karena dia kebanyakan memasukan cabai ke sambal Neth. Mulai hari itu dia belajar bahwa Neth bisa lebih bawel daripada dirinya.<p>

49. _Fly_  
>Nesia suka memandangi Neth yang sudah tidur duluan di sampingnya. Lalu diam-diam dia mencium pipi pria itu, baru pergi tidur. Setelah Nesia tertidur, gantian Neth yang terbangun karena nge-fly dicium Nesia.<p>

50. _Morning_  
>Pagi ini Nesia memeluk Neth dengan erat, membuat pria itu kebingungan dan wajahnya memerah karena panas. "... Aku belum menyelesaikan tugas-tugas dari bos-ku..."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong> Saya tahu ini abal... sangat... Maafkan saya yang telah menodai nama baik pasangan sejati seumur hidup ini... m(_ _)m

Bolehkah saya meminta secuil review? :3


End file.
